Ninja Warrior Worldwide 2
Ninja Warrior Worldwide 2 is the second competition of Ninja Warrior Worldwide. First airing on TBS (Japan) on August 23rd, 2018, then airing on NBC (USA) and Channel 9 (Australia) on September 23rd the same year. It's also the second NWW tournament of 2018. Intro The 2nd competition, official name: SASUKE2018世界的に (literally: SASUKE 2018 Globally) is the second tournament of the new spinoff. The tournament was recorded on June 15, 2018 and aired on August 23, 2018. The number of competitors has been increased from 50 to 60 competitors. Most of the competitors from the last tournament, including Drew Drechsel and Kawaguchi Tomohiro return, while also including new ones. The course was redesigned, to be much close to current SASUKE and American Ninja Warrior. Stage 1 The First Stage includes five obstacles added to replace other obstacles. The Spinning Bridge was moved to eight position, Quad Steps and TIE Fighter were replaced with Snake Run and Silk Slider, respectively, and the Giant Swing and Lumberjack Climb were replaced with the Flying Squirrel and Rope Ladder. The time limit is also reduced by 10 seconds. The 60 runs had mixed results, with surprising failures. The most notable of them is Morimoto Yusuke's failure, where he failed the Jumping Spider. This is also the first Stage 1 failure since his kanzenseiha. Despite this, 25 competitors cleared Stage 1. Stage 2 The Second Stage is completely overhauled, with only the Wall Lift the only returning obstacle. An original obstacle was introduced, called Pipe Runner. The Double Salmon Ladder was modified to the Triple Salmon Ladder and the other new obstacles (Giant Ring Swing, Spinball Wizard and Cargo Crossing) debuted from American Ninja Warrior. The time limit was increased by 30 seconds. Out of the 25 competitors, 10 competitors cleared Stage 2. Despite the big time limit, many competitors that cleared just barely made it, including Danee Marmolejo and James McGrath. The course was also the result of three time-outs. 5 out of 15 competitors that failed, were unable to clear the Spinball Wizard. This is considered the most difficult Stage 2 version, so far. Stage 3 & Final Stage The Third Stage was also overhauled, with only three obstacles returning, placed differently from their usual position. Two obstacles were introduced, the Switching Keylock and the Logging Spike. The other three obstacles are from American Ninja Warrior, which are the Psycho Chainsaw, Double Wedge and Battering Ram. Out of the remaining 10 competitors, 8 have failed Stage 3. James McGrath and Brent Steffensen, on their return to Stage 3, failed on the Double Wedge and the Ultra Crazy Cliffhanger continued to eliminate star competitors, including David Campbell. Other competitors such as Kawaguchi Tomohiro failed at the Battering Ram (though in Kawaguchi's case, he failed the transition to the Logging Spike). Where they failed however, two succeeded, including Jessie Graff (who's the first female competitor to clear Stage 3). On the same final stage from last tournament, both Jessie Graff and Drew Drechsel failed the Final Stage, ending NWW2 on the Final Stage. Stage 1 Obstacles ① ^Snake Run (スネークラン) ② Rolling Hill (ローリングヒル) ③ ^Slik Slider (シルクスライダー) ④ Jumping Spider (ジャンピングスパイダー) ⑤ Half-Pipe Attack (ハーフパイプアタック) ⑥ Tackle (タックル) ⑦ Warped Wall (そり立つ壁) ⑧ Spinning Bridge (スピンブリッジ) ⑨ Flying Squirrel (むささび) ⑩ Rope Ladder (ロープラダー) Time Limit: 120 seconds *''' - Denotes New Obstacle '''^ - Denotes Modified Obstacle Results Stage 2 Obstacles ① *Giant Ring Swing (ジャイアントリングスイング) ② ^Triple Salmon Ladder (トリプルサーモンラダー) ③ ^Spinball Wizard (スピンボールウィザード) ④ *Pipe Runner (パイプランナー) ⑤ Cargo Crossing (カーゴクロッシング) ⑥ Wall Lift (ウォールリフティング) Time Limit: 135 seconds *''' - Denotes New Obstacle '''^ - Denotes Modified Obstacle Results Stage 3 Obstacles ① Psycho Chainsaw (サイコチェーンソー) ② *Switching Keylock (キーロックの切り替え) ③ ^Double Wedge (ダブルウェッジ) ④ Ultra Crazy Cliffhanger (ウルトラクレイジークリフハンガー) ⑤ ^Battering Ram (ラッシング・ラム) ⑥ *Logging Spike (ロギングスパイク) ⑦ Vertical Limit Kai (バーティカルリミット改) ⑧ ^Flying Bar (フライングバー) *''' - Denotes New Obstacle '''^ - Denotes Modified Obstacle Results Final Stage Obstacles ① Spider Climb (スパイダークライム) (8m) ② Salmon Ladder (サーモンラダー) (7m) ③ Tsuna Nobori (綱登り) (10m) Time Limit: 50 seconds Results Category:Ninja Warrior Worldwide